Ashes to Ashes,PANTS to PANTS
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: This is after Are These My Basoomas I See Before Me.Gee and Dave are finally a couple but can they handle the temptations and remain together? Heav G/D,loads of drama so the rating may go up as chapters get posted ! please R&R !


I own nothing about Georgia Nicolson; not the characters, not her mannerisms,NOTHING...Louise Rennison does!

From ATMBISBM:

I_ was looking down at the floor when I heard her coming back again._

_I said "Can I have the black one?"_

_And Dave the Laugh said "You cheeky minx."_

_I looked up at him._

_He said,"Jas told me"_

_I looked at him._

_He has the lovliest smile._

_I said to him "You said 'Are these my basoomas I see before me' and everyone heard you."_

_He said "I know ,I am the vati"_

_I said ,"Yeah,you are the double-timing vati."_

_He said "What do you mean?"_

_"You know,your secret girlfriend that you dumped Emma for."_

_He looked at me _

_"You may be the thickest chick 're the secret girlfriend,you daft tart."_

_And he kissed me._

_I said,"So do you want to be my girlfriend?I mean,do you want to...."_

_He put his arm around me "Go on then,Sex Kitty.I'll be your 'll probably all end in .But...I am Dave the Biscuit.I will us a snog and possibly a Rummachen unterhalb der on,you know you want to." _

_And I did want to._

**5 Minutes Later**

This is so fab being with my BOYFRIEND. Did I mention I have got a real,official BOYFRIEND?

We whizzed through the snogging scale skipping numbers 1-4 completely and were well into #5 with a bit of #6 when half the Ace Gang burst into the hallway.

Dave jumped away from me like a jumping thing.I looked at him and we both started laughing like loons.

We're sooo used to having to keep our snogging under wraps that we automatically spazzed.

Rosie and Jools just stood there agog for a momo,but not Sven...Sven ran and picked me and Dave (!) up onto his shoulders saying "Ja, the love birds haft sung!" and ran off down the hall yodeling.

Yes,yodeling.

**15 Minutes Later**

Finally free!

Sven got distracted by the vending machines and as soon as we were able to climb down Dave and I did a runner for the nearest lockable door.

When we got in I collapsed on a desk as Dave slammed the door and piled a few desks and so on in front of it.

**3 Minutes Later**

Dave locked the door then stood really really close to me.

Goddddd...I felt like my head was going to drop off.

He said "So."

I looked up at him "A needle pulling thread."

He laughed then put his arms round my waist.

It made me go all fizzy and stupid inside.

"What am I going to do with you ,Kittykat?"

Hmmmm he smelled sooo good, not fromagey like other boys, but like cologne and male,yum yum.

I smiled at him "Hmmm,well,I have a few ideas"

He leaned in and kissed me,open mouthed and it was all waves crashing and kissed like that for the longest time.

It was odd but it wasn't like when I was with Robbie or Masimo,I knew exaclty where to put my hands, running one hand up his back and the other on his just felt natural and familiar.

And he was nip libbling so it was beyond just the usual marvy was _tres,tres _marvy,with knobs on...times about a million.

He had his hands on my waist sort of trailing up my back was making me go jelloid inside.

My legs went all wobbly and I crashed off the desk onto the floor,Dave on top of me.

His face was about an inch from mine.

He smiled at me and said "Hmmmmm,you're keen."

He put one hand on my back to sort of pull me to were PANTS to PANTS . Oh God I hope he couldn't see up my nose,I couldn't tell if I had any bogies hanging out,or not..

He nibbled my ear and even though it's supposed to be the girls that do moany-moan I nibbled his neck and he sort of moaned.

I did it again and he said "You better be good or you're going to get it."

I smiled at him "OOh, are you going to spank me?"  
He threw his head back and even the way he laughs gives me stupid brain.

Luckily he didn't ask me to help him with his homework or anything,instead he kissed me and slid his hand up my shirt.

OMG I was going to get to number 8--upper body fondling,indoors!

I raised up and he got my bra undone.

I said "Your turn." and he smiled "Errr,I don't wear bra".

I playfully pushed him and said "No,you know what I meant" and he took his shirt off.

Cooooooorrrrrrrrr and PHWOAR times 100 he's fit!I couldn't help but keep running my fingers over his muscles.

He grabbed one of my nunga nungas and pulled it, then let it go

"It really does go nunga-nunga-nunga"

I looked at him "Shut up"

"No,YOU shut up"

Then he tickled me !

**2 Minutes Later**

I tried to tell him to lay off but everytime I started to speak he tickled me I just lay there and crossed my arms.

He laughed "You know that you having the hump gives me the horn vair badly."

I couldn't help but smile then.

I started to say "So what now--" but Dave put his finger to my lips and went "sHHH" quietly.

What what?

**45 Seconds Later**

He must have bat ears because I didn't hear Rosie and Sven carrying on untill now.

I heard Rosie say "I think they went this way Mrs Nicolson." and my mum reply "I hope they're not doing anything I did at that age" and Uncle Eddie laugh and say "And still do now"

Oh Godddddddd.

I looked at Dave and he looked at me.

I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged,still holding one of my nunga-nungas.

I mouthed "Where's my bra?"

Dave looked confused so I pointed to my breasty business then mimed best I could putting a bra on.

Dave bit his lip and looked round ,then shrugged.

Oh Godddddddddd if they catch me I am dead,no I am deady dead dead.I am deader than a dead thing on dead 's how dead I'll be.

God God God God....

I tried to wiggle out from under Dave but my foot hit something behind him.I stopped moving but it was too late--all the desks and so on Dave had piled against the door fell.

**5 Minutes Later**

Maybe they didn't hear it....I said that to Dave "Maybe they were too far off to hear" and Dave whispered "maybe baby" and snogged me with started to kiss my nunga nungas and my hands sort of drifted doown to the trouser area,but then the door opened and Mum walked in.

**On The Way Home**

I am grounded for a week and am not allowed to even use the phone, but thank GOD it's only a week, and Dad and co. were in the loos.

I tried to tell Mum we were playing tig and we fell over desks Elvis had piled up but I don't think she believed me.

Dave nearly fainted when she said "I guess it's too late to give you two a sex talk."

**2 Minutes Later**

In fact,his reply was, and I quote,"Mrrrngllefurkel" and then he did a runner.

Mum looked at me.I just looked back at her.

Eventually she said "You know your dad is gonig to want to know why you're grouned."

I said "Well, just tell him the usual, poor marks." and she tutted.

**Midnight**

So this is the intenary of my lovely evening:

The lights get 'accidentally' switched off during my bit

Melonie's tunic bursts open

Masimo dumps me

I see Dave and ask him to be my girlfriend

He says yes so we go off to snog

Mum walks in on us getting to number 8 on the snogging scale (upper body fondling)

Blimey.


End file.
